moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Bookerr389/Quest for knowledge ep 5
The travel from Redridge to Northern Stranglethorn hadn't been particularly long for Jack. It was in Alliance territory and thus there were legitimate roads that led there unlike the Highlands where the road was no where to be seen. Jack found pleasure in this, “ Oh Gizbin I'm going to have to thank you when I see you.” He grinned as he said this,” Though I do find it unsettling to travel into this part of the jungle. The stories I have heard about the Jungle Trolls that live in this area are rather frightening.” His grin shifted into a frown, “ I pray the Light watches over me as I do this.” He closed his eyes for a moment to pray. After a few moments he would let out some air, “ Once more I travel into the maws of death, and once more I have no fear for the Light is at my side.” He smirked before heading into the jungle. Three hours later, Nessingwary’s Expedition Approaching the small camp Jack would begin to hear loud shouting,” Aye, aye keep off the merchandise buddy!” Jack laughed as he knew immediately whose voice that was. Jogging over to where he heard the yelling he would see a dwarf hammering the crap out of a goblin. Sprinting now over to the dwarf he would yell. “ Aye master dwarf please stop this at once.” The dwarf held the goblin tightly at the neck of his shirt, “ This little green bugger is with you? Why in Magni’s name would ya be doing that.” The dwarf let go of the goblins shirt, Gizbin would hit the ground with a thud, “Ughhhh….everything's spinning.” Gizbin would say with much confusion. Jack looked at Gizbin and sighed. He then turned back to the Dwarf,” My friend Gizbin here is no longer a member of the Horde.” The dwarf would raise brow, “ Wha?” His voice carried a bit of confusion,” Gizbin here is a freelancer. He….ran into some issues with the Horde. Isn't that right Gizbin?” Gizbin would raise a thumb in the air, “ Yeeeee.” The Dwarf would squint at Jack and then the Goblin, “ Hmmmm, very well then. Names Toerick by the way.” The dwarf would hold out his hand,” I'm sorry that I beat up ya friend human.” Shaking the dwarfs Hand he would shake his head, “ A pleasure to meet you Toerick. My names Jack, Jack Oathbourne .” Toerick would return his hand. Turning to Gizbin Toerick would walk over and pick the goblin up, throwing him over his shoulder he would motion for Jack, “ Come now Mr.Oathbourne I've got a stew a cookin.” Shrugging Jack would follow. Five minutes later Jack looked down at the bowl he was given. It held a very peculiar liquid. Various pieces of meat seemed to float around in it, “ Stranglethorn’s a big place.” Toerick would say, “ A big place full of dangerous things. A place that people usually try and avoid.” Scooping up some of the stew Jack would look at Toerick,” Quite indeed.” Swallowing he would then point with the spoon, “ My friend over there asked me to help him with something.” Gizbin was fast asleep, he was probably dreaming about mountains of gold. Toerick would laugh, “ Well whatever your friend wants I hope it don't get ya killed lad.” Jack would laugh, “ Hopefully.” Two hours later Gizbin rubbed his hands together,” Thank you Jackie boy for coming here today. I knew I could count a friend like you to help me with my problems.” Jack sighed, “ Alright Gizbin just get to the point why are we out here?” A frown would cross Gizbins face, “ Ah come on Jackie?” He would sigh, “ Alright so the reason I called ya out here is to help me with a business deal.” Jack would turn his head, “ Business deal? Gizbin nodded, “ Yeah a business deal. I'm planning to set up my own shop , and I kinda need some certain things for it….” Curious Jack would ask, “ What kind of things? Gizbin would turn his head away as he couldn't exactly say it to Jacks face, “ Some explosive…things.” Outraged Jack would stand up, “ Are ya out of your mind Gizbin, why the hell are you buying explosives!?” Gizbin would raise his arms, “ Calm yourself alright. “ Jack would Ben over his moth wide open, “ I'm helping you buy explosives!” Gizbin would raise his arms, “ Calm yourself alright. “ Jack would Ben over his moth wide open, “ I'm helping you buy explosives!” Gizbin would look around, “ Jackie if ya calm down I can explain.” Jack would grit his teeth and let out some hot air, “ Alright there's a certain area up near Dwarf country. This place is extremely rich in minerals and I want to set up my shop inside of it,” And why do you need the explosives to set it up.” Gizbin would bite his tongue for a moment, “ Well ya see there isn't really an entrance to this place….well there is but that entrance is owned by the dwarves and they sure as well won't let a goblin like me use it. So I'm making my own entrance. I’ve already figured out where to blow the charges it's just a matter of getting them.” Puffing up his cheeks for a moment Jack would sigh, “ Alright…I can somewhat be fine with that. So why do you need me.” Gizbin would look around suspiciously, “ Well I need ya for protection. The boys I'm buying this from are a very dangerous Cartel.” Jack would roll his eyes, “ Alright then…..buying explosives from a bunch of thugs perfect.” Gizbin would snap at Jack,” Ay I tried getting some from a bunch of gnomes but they turned me down. Called me a crazy fool.” Jack would laugh,” Well they aren't fully wrong you know.” Gizbin narrowed his eyes, “ Alright funny man let's go, the deal is going down in twenty minutes and these guys don't like people who are late.” Dusting himself off Jack would stand up, “ Lead the way Gizbin.” Twenty minutes later, Somewhere in Northern Stranglethorn The two approached a small gathering of goblins. Gizbin placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled,” Ay we doing this or what.” The group of goblins grunted and turned to Jack and Gizbin, “ Hmmm, whose ya friend Gizbin.” One of them would say,” We said come alone didn't we?” Another would holler. Gizbin would raise his arms, “ Easy..easy fellows big guy here's just a friend.” Jack would nod. The goblins whispered to each other for a moment, “ Alright let's get this deal over with this jungle is hot as hell.” One of them picked up a crate off the floor and walked over to Jack and Gizbin. Handing over the crate to Gizbin the goblin would say, “ You'll remember our deal Gizbin. These explosives for a bit of your cut.” Gizbin opened the box,” Yeah..yeah I know. Ooh baby these things are grade A.” He closed the box, “ Thank ya boys.” Jack looked around the area they were in. They were surrounded by the thick Jungle fauna, “ I've got a bad feeling about this.” With a loud crunch Jack would turn,” What the…” the crunch would then be followed by some rustling in a nearby bush.Jack placed a hand on his sword,” Gizbin…we've got to go.” Gizbin too busy with looking at the explosives would laugh, “ We are in business Jackie boy whoo.” The sound of a pistol being cocked would then be heard,” I'm sorry Gizbin but ya know what. We ain't going to let ya take those explosives. Ya see we found out you ain't working for the Horde anymore, and we can't allow that.” Gizbin would look frightened,” Easy boys I'm sure we can work something out.” The goblins laughed , “ Yeah we already dead, we kill you we get paid.” Jack turned to the goblins,” Gizbin get on the floor.” Gizbin snapped,” What why, we’re both dead.” Jack put a finger to his lips, “ Jungle Trolls.” And just like that a barrage of spears came out of the jungle from all sides. Luckily our heroes jumped onto the floor. The goblins however were not so lucky. One of them had been impaled straight through chest. The other two goblins shot there guns wildly, “ Come on you Jungle freaks we ain't scared of you!” One of the, hollered. As if challenged the Jungle Trolls came out of the jungle. Eight of them surrounded the group. Gizbin gulped, “ Ahhhhh shit.” Jack turned his head to Gizbin, “ Just stay close to me and we will make it out of here alive.” Gizbin nodded. The Jungle Trolls approached they held an assortment of barbaric weaponry, “Yummm.” One of them said. The goblins who had ran out ammo would raise there hands, “ Look ugh we can work this out.” Two of the Trolls would laugh before picking them up. The goblins screamed in fear but the Trolls did not care. Jack huffed before getting up, “ Blinding Light.” He held out his hands and with a flash a of light the Trolls and goblins would cover there eyes. Jack would grab Gizbin by his collar,” Let's go Gizbin!!!” Gizbin held the explosives tightly and the two ran off. After a few moments the Trolls would open there eyes and screamed as they saw that two of their prey had escaped, however they would look to the goblins who hadn't escaped and began to laugh manically. An hour later, edge of Northern Stranglethorn Jack shook Gizbin hand, “ Than ya Jackie.If it weren't for you we would be dead.” Jack laughed, “ No problem Gizbin…just don't get yourself killed.” With that Jack would turn away from Gizbin and would begin to head our, “ Wait!” Gizbin would shout, “Ya forgot something.” Gizbin opens his bag and pulled out a book. Throwing it Jack would catch it. He smiled as he read the title of the book “ Rise of the Blood Elves.” Jack tapped the cover and looked at Gizbin, “ Thanks Gizbin.” Before turning and heading back to Redridge Book 5 found The Category:Blog posts